


Win

by apologies_and_disappointment



Category: Harvest Moon, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, haha oh shit, if this bothers u feel free to leave huehe, my first smut lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apologies_and_disappointment/pseuds/apologies_and_disappointment
Summary: She won the cooking exhibition again, and this time, he couldn't take it anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted minori and raeger smut but i couldn't find one. so instead, i made one. for the team. it's my first time writing smut so please, i apologize if there are any errors. but i do hope you all enjoy. ;-)

Minori is the most beautiful girl Raeger has ever met. It was a dream come true when he found out that she had feelings for him the same way he had feelings for her. It was sheer bliss when she accepted his ring. She's his girlfriend now. 'A fuckin' jackpot' is what he'd often say to himself, though absent-mindedly, and always catching himself doing it. The way she smiles, hugs him, kisses him, it all makes him go crazy. It has this weird effect on him that lasts the entire day. His customers get concerned sometimes, telling him that he's been smiling for no reason during their stay. He honestly has no idea why either, but in truth, his firm guess is Minori.

 

Minori won the cooking exhibition again today and it made Raeger feel... possesive. Something inside him flipped, something made him drag Minori away from the venue, away from their friends that were saying congratulations to her. A little disrespectful, Raeger knows, but he didn't give a damn. He thought to himself, "Minori is mine tonight." And just like that, Minori found herself lying down on Raeger's bedroom floor. It all happened so fast, she had a hard time to comprehend. She glanced up at person topping her: Raeger, who was looking down on her with the most intense emerald green eyes she's ever seen. Minori felt as though the gaze was peircing right through her. It's weird for her to think of this, but it turned her on. She broke her look away, it was becoming too much. She can't. It didn't take too long until she finally broke the silence between them.

 

"Um, Raeger?" she said in her softest voice possible. "Is there... something wrong?"

 

He didn't respond to her. He's acting weird, she thought. He normally answers back to her, even when they are fighting or there's tension in the air between them or either one of them is in a sad state, but in this situation, there isn't a problem. In fact, they just had their weekly cuddle night at Minori's farm house last night that gave way to her inspiration to win today. They're good. They're chill. Nothing's wrong. So, what's the matter with him?

 

Then very suddenly, Raeger moved. He moved his face a few inches closer to Minori's. The girl below him could feel his breath brush against her slightly flushed cheeks. It was hot, deep, and steady. They locked eyes and Minori's heart skipped a beat. 'Oh god, has my boyfriend always been this handsome?' She thought to herself.

 

"Minori..." Raeger whispered, finally uttering his first word after all the silent treatment he gave to his girlfriend.

 

Minori swallowed a lump on her throat she never knew had formed and took a deep breath. "Y-Yes?" she replied.

 

"Do you..." Raeger stopped midway into his sentence, his eyes glancing back to back to his bed and onto the floor, as if he were deciding which one to consider. He looked back at Minori when he finally made a decision. "Do you feel comfortable at where you are right now?" he asked, sweetly smiling down at her.

 

Definitely not, she wanted to answer. Anywhere's better than the floor actually. But Minori's pretty sure that Raeger wouldn't like that answer, he hates blunt answers like that, even more so during situations like this. So for now, Minori answered, "Well, yeah. I guess."

 

His smile widened. "That's good." He put a hand on Minori's cheek, gently brushing it with his thumb.

 

And then he lowered his face closer onto her's until their lips met. The kiss didn't last long. It was only for a short while. Chaste, but full with feelings. When Raeger broke away, Minori yearned for more. He licked his lips, as if searching for an after taste of the kiss and it turned Minori the fuck on. Damn, that was sexy, she thought.

 

"Just come back if you want more, my lips aren't going anywhere else tonight." she told him with a smug look on her face. What an idiot, she doesn't know why he keeps on doing that.

 

That was the trigger. Soon, Raeger's lips came crashing down onto Minori's once more, it was deeper, a lot stronger than the recent one. Minori winced, she didn't expect that, but who was she to say no to it. Her breath hitched when Raeger's tongue slid into her mouth, it was a familiar invasion but she just wasn't used to it yet. She balled her hands into fists and clenched onto Raeger's clothes, then very slowly, made their way up towards the back of Raeger's neck and his hair. She lightly scratched his nape and pulled his hair back, causing him to break away from their deep kiss.

 

Minori was out of breath, face flushed, and sweating just a little bit; the same goes for Raeger. Their chests heaved in unison, lips slightly parted, both of them just staring at each other for a few seconds, marveled at how one looked after how the other titillated them. They thought to themselves that the person they are looking at right now is the most beautiful person they have ever seen, especially for Raeger, Minori looked so fuckin' gorgeous; delicious even. He was getting lost in her eyes, they shone like fireflies in the night and it attracted him to her even more.

 

Without warning, Minori brought their lips together again. Raeger was surprised, she actually initiated that one, and not him, because normally, Raeger is the one who leads. He felt electricity course throughout his entire body. 'This is gonna be fun', he thought to himself. Surely, it will.

 

He broke away from the kiss again, and without consent, licked the sweat off of Minori's neck. Minori yelped, she definitely did not expect that.

 

"Raeger!!" she fumed. "I told you that I hate it when you do that!"

 

"Are you sure?" he smugly replied, raising an eyebrow. "Cuz I don't remember anything."

 

"Yes, I'm sure! I told you numerous times in the past." she continued.

 

Raeger chuckled. "No memory of it. Then, how about this?"

 

He lightly nipped at the skin of Minori's neck and began to suck on it.

 

"H-Hey! Stop that or you'll leave a mark!" She tried to tell him off but Raeger ignored her. Soon enough after he was done, a red mark was left on Minori's skin. Raeger was somewhat proud of himself for doing that and mentally gave himself a good pat on the back.

 

"At least everyone will know that you already belong to me." Raeger explained to Minori, a cheerful and satisfied smiled plasted on his face.

 

"Oh shut up." Minori sighed, defeated. Well, he does have a point. But still...

 

"So?" Rager gently took Minori's hand and placed it onto his cheek. "Where do you want to go from here?"

 

It only took Minori a second to understand what he meant and an involuntary smile formed on her face. She replied, "The same as where you wanna go."

 

Raeger returned the smile. "As you wish."

 

He brought their lips together again. Now this one's heated, as if the two if them were exchanging feelings with one another, stimulating the both of them. Minori pulled Raeger's head closer, deepening the kiss as the other traced her back and eventually pulling her up to him. As Minori now sat down onto Raeger's lap, she felt a buldge down below her, directly in between Raeger's legs.

 

'Oh shit,' she thought.

 

At this point, she couldn't look at him in the eye now. Raeger noticed this but immediately knew the reason why.

 

'Oh shit,' he thought as well and actually started to get embarassed. But it's too late for that now since he has been the one leading the entire time. Then he suddenly felt arms wrap around his neck and his face now directly on Minori's chest. She was hugging him. He can faintly hear her heartbeat and it somehow soothed his senses. It sounded lovely. He never knew heartbeats can sound so beautifully until now.

 

"I love you." he heard Minori whisper to him and it made Raeger feel... happy. It made him feel secure.

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and faced her. He kissed her, but after all the kisses earlier, this one was chaste, normal but full of love. The kiss ended with Raeger whispering back to Minori, "I love you even more, to the moon and back, forever and always."

 

Minori couldn't help but blush. It sounded like a poem. The most beautiful poem she's ever heard.

 

She held his face in her hands, her thumbs tracing his lips. They looked a little bruised after all the kissing they had but she paid little attention to it. Soon enough, she kissed him, this time, she just let Raeger's tongue slip in. It sent chills and shocks througout her entire body. It was electrifying. She never knew something felt so good as this. With little to no difficulty, Raeger picked her up and Minori wrapped her legs around Raeger's waist, not breaking the kiss, helping her not to fall. Raeger walked towards his bed and just let both Minori and him fall onto it. A few chuckles and giggles here and there after that before they kissed again.

 

Despite his tongue already busy enough exploring Minori's mouth and dancing with her tongue, Raeger's hands were busy as well tracing Minori's sides. It made Minori's body tingle with sensation. She enjoyed it.

 

It then worked its way under her clothes. The skirt was the easiest access in. As Raeger's hands made its way up Minori's legs, they finally reached her butt and gave it a firm squeeze.

 

"Hyah--!" Minori moaned. Music to Raeger's ears. It makes him want her more.

 

He licked his lips and began to give butterfly kisses to Minori's neck, to which Minori lightly giggles at. Her neck's ticklish, that's why.

 

His hands were too busy trying to untangle the sash around Minori's waist. When it finally came off, Raeger tossed aside the apron and began to unravel the back ties of her dress. It didn't take up much time as the sash, because pretty soon, Minori's dress was now loose. Shit, knowing that made Raeger fired up.

 

"Wait, that's so unfair." Minori suddenly said, out of the blue.

 

"Unfair?" Raeger replied.

 

She nodded. "How come you get to keep your clothes on? You're the only one enjoying in getting my clothes off of me."

 

Raeger was rendered speechless for a short while. "Then... would you like to take my clothes off for me?"

 

Minori's eyes suddenly lit up and she got giddy all of a sudden. "Sure!" She looked too happy.

 

On Minori's command, Raeger lied down onto his back, with Minori still sitting on his lap. What's she gonna do?

 

"You're gonna love this." She assured him and she positioned herself. Giving his chest a few, quick pats, she pulled out Raeger's red neck tie out of his black vest. Minori then lowered herself onto him, seductively biting down on his tie before pulling herself back up, successfully unraveling and taking it off. It made Raeger snap. Soon, Minori found herself lying back down on the bed again, giggling to herself.

 

"See!" she beamed. "Told you you'd love it!"

 

Sure enough, Raeger did. So. Damn. Much.

 

"Remind me to never let you do that again, will you? My mind stopped working for a second back there." Raeger scratched the back of his head, clearly looking flustered and aroused at the same time. Who knows what he would've done to Minori if she had only continued what she was doing. Well, Raeger knows. And it isn't pure.

 

As Raeger proceeded to slip Minori out of her dress, Minori couldn't help but cover herself with her hands. Sure, her boyfriend has seen her in her underwear numerous times considering that they have been doing "it" recently in the past few weeks, but still, it's a feeling she can't get used to right away. Raeger's gaze at her body still made her skin heat up.

 

"S...Stop staring at me like that." She said, trying to peer away from his gaze.

 

Raeger chuckled. "Sorry. You just look so beautiful."

 

She pouted.

 

"Minori," Raeger called out ger name, putting his hand on her's and slowly bringing it up to his lips. He kissed the palm of her hand, passionately, before placing it on his cheek. Smiling at her, he said, "I hope you enjoy a night with me once more."

 

Despite being told that numerously in the past, Minori couldn't help but feel surprised, as if being told that for the first time. Her face blushed a deep, crimson red. Raeger has always been the careful type. He always made sure that Minori was comfortable enough to continue on, he wanted to make sure that they're on the same page so that neither one of them would back out in the last minute when things are starting to get good.

 

Very faintly, almost inaudible, Minori responded, "Please take care of me."

 

Things got steamy from there on. The kisses got deeper, their breaths got hot,  Raeger's room got dim as the night got darker. Both naked and under the sheets, Raeger's now exposed back have multiple scratches and bruised nail markings on them. Minori's condition is the same, for her neck, chest, and shoulders are bruised with bites and hickeys. The two wasn't expecting it to get this brutal.

 

Minori moaned as Raeger continued to play her with a finger or two, inserting them from time to time as to tease her. She forgets that she's annoyed by that everytime he does it because she often gets lost in her sheer feeling of bliss and pleasure. As payback, Minori bites onto Raeger's shoulder, to which the man groans in satisfaction. He wanted that and he got it. He sharply intakes breath through gritted teeth and exhales onto Minori's right ear which immediately sent shivers down her spine. He crashed his lips onto her and tongued the inside of her mouth, it made her moan. They broke apart, only a trail of saliva connecting their mouths together. How fucking aroused they are. And Raeger knows how to make themselves aroused even more.

 

He took the fingers that were inside of Minori out. They were evenly coated with cum and Raeger was satisfied with that. He brought the fingers up to his and Minori's faces and did something Minori definitely didn't expect. He put the fingers inside his mouth and began to seductively lick away the cum on it.  Minori was flustered speechless. He relished the taste of his girlfriend on his fingers. She tastes so good. With Minori's lips slightly parted due to shock, it gave him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth once again and allow her to taste herself. Minori moaned. Never did she expect that, but hey, for experience, right?

 

Next thing she knew was that Raeger towered over her. She saw his eyes, lust-filled and on fire, his stare shooting down on her. It made her face heat up even more. He then leaned down and started licking on her ear lobe, to which Minori gasped and dug her nails even deeper onto his back. It made Raeger wince in pain and to get her back for that, he bit down on her ear lobe; hard.

 

"OOOWWWW!!!" Minori screamed and angrily pushed Raeger off of her. She quickly sat up and when she brought a hand to her left ear, she flinched as pain quickly enveloped her senses. She took breath through gritted teeth.

 

"Uggh..." she groaned. "That might leave a scar." She then looked at the mirror from across the room and saw that her ear was red and saw little bite marks on the lobe. The bites were becoming reddish-purple. Uh oh. "That... will definitely leave a scar." she said, depressed in tone. Because as much as possible, she didn't want any scars to be present on any parts of her body.

 

Minori then quickly turned to Raeger, who didn't look guilty at all after what he'd done. He just leaned back onto the wall, smirking, waiting for her to finish her little drama act over a silly, little "love bite". It irked Minori. "So that's your game, huh?" she huffed.

 

Then without hesitation, she pulled Raeger back down to her. She kissed him in the hardest way she can then eventually bit his lower lip. It somehow made Raeger moan.

 

"That's for biting my ear." Minori hissed at him. That was what made Raeger achieve his arousal peak. Fuck, he loves it so damn much whenever she sibilates at him. Much more when she's mad, which is the only reason why she does that in the first place.

 

"Thank you, I guess." he replied with a half-assed smile.

He kissed her back with the same hardness, full of passion, and traced her left leg, giving it goosebumps, until it reached Minori's sensitive flower. He pressed down onto the bud, an action that made Minori jerk up and arch her back, squeezing the bed sheets in the process. It was wet and twitched involuntarily. 'Might be the right time', Raeger thought.

 

As he kissed Minori for one more time, he began to spread her legs and positioned himself properly on top of her.

 

"Minori," he breathed.

 

She looked at him with her crystal blue eyes, half-lidded with lust, and replied, "Go on."

 

With that, Raeger placed his shaft in front of Minori's entrace and slowly pushed in.

 

"Aahhh...!" Minori moaned.

 

Raeger just closed his eyes, trying to get his mind straight and not succumbing to the goodness he was feeling. Her insides were hot, it was wonderful. He smiled.

 

"I...I'm going to move now..." he said.

 

Minori, her eyes now covered by her arms, can only nod as a reply and Raeger took it as a go signal.

 

He began to slowly move in and out of Minori, holding her hips so she wouldn't bounce too far, before gradually increasing his speed. Minori's moans bounced off the walls of his bedroom, Raeger feeling thankful that his place was a little far away from the other residents of the town. Every pound made a moan escape from Minori's mouth. 'She must be feeling good', Raeger thought.

 

Of course, she is.

 

It made her mind go blank, it didn't let her think of anything else other than the pleasure she was feeling. Tears prickled in her eyes, it was painful, she wasn't really used to it yet, but the feeling was just too good. When Raeger suddenly hit her sweet spot, her moan got louder. It made the two stop for a while but he took it as a hint to where to hit her again. He then hit the spot again, and again, and again, and her moans just got even louder. It made Raeger's ears ring. Damn, that's not good. He might go a little earlier than he thought.

 

Minori noticed this and pulled his head down. She kissed him to muffle her voice. He owes her one.

 

They were enveloped in sweat, the room got hotter due to their constant huffing. What Minori did earlier made Raeger last a little longer somehow. Saved them some time. He continued to give it all he got (aey), until eventually he reached his point.

 

"Shit...!"

 

Raeger managed to pull out just in time before he climaxed. Minori climaxed along with him. Her body clenched as she and him released their shared pleasure, the moan of satisfaction exerted from their mouths. Raeger then fell on top of her, his muscles suddenly went weak. Minori giggled at him and petted his brown hair.

 

"That was amazing." she sighed, eyes closed, still relishing on the after feel.

 

"Yeah." he replied.

 

He then pushed his body off of her and lied down next to her, pulling the sheets over her shoulders. He rested his chin on top of his palm and gently looked at her, gazing as she moved he face closer to his chest, then looked up at him.

 

"Sorry for getting you dirty down there," he whispered, brushing away hairs and sweat off her cheek.

 

Minori giggled. "I don't mind. I appreciate the consideration though."

 

It made Raeger blush. Despite everything that happened tonight, he never failed to consider her feelings. He knew Minori will never forgive him if he ever released inside of her. He'll have to wait until they get married to do that. (jfc)

 

Minori yawning caught his attention.

 

"Tired?" he asked.

 

"Yeah." she answered. "Also, you were pretty rough on me tonight. Didn't think I notice that?"

 

Gulp. "U-Uh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. About your ear. It was just because..."

 

"Because?"

 

Raeger took a deep breath. "You winning the cooking exhibition today? It fucking turned me on."

 

"Pfft--" Minori laughed.

 

Raeger sat up, looking flustered. He didn't expect her to laugh at that. Minori then sat up as well, holding a blanket to her chest and smiled at him. "Is that so?" she grinned.

 

"To be honest, finding that out, if that's what I'll be getting after every win," she then seductively bit her lip,

 

"I'd keep on winning everytime."

 


End file.
